


I found freedom in your chains

by HiddenLover



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, D/s, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling, Language, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Touch-Starved, Under-negotiated Kink, horrid actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLover/pseuds/HiddenLover
Summary: Roman thinks he knows what Dean needs and Seth's figuring it out. Question is, will they be able to convince Dean of what he needs and deserves?





	1. Chapter 1

Roman would love to say that his day ended with him climbing into bed next to his boyfriend and sleeping for 8 consecutive hours, but he couldn't.  
  
Dean had gone out with Sheamus and Cesaro, so as much as he wanted to be surprised when they dragged a wasted Dean to his and Seth's place, he wasn't. He hauled the drunken man off Sheamus and wished them both well as they stumbled off, making sure to lingering at the door just long enough to hear them call a cab.  
  
"Come on." He sighed at Dean and helped him into the living room. Seth glanced up at the noise Dean made as he attempted to follow Roman without help, and frowned.  
  
"Oh man. I thought he was going easy tonight?" He stood up and made room for Roman to lay their teammate on the couch. Dean face planted in the cushion and went limp. Seth watched him for a moment, but Dean was completely still, and it was determined that he had passed out. Of course he had.

"Great. Well, there goes our night." Roman knew better than to take Seth's words seriously. He was just as worried as he was. Dean didn’t drink like this anymore, the only exception being when something was really bothering him, and even then he preferred to drink at home to going out.  
  
"It's fine. We can still watch the movie, he's out for the night." Dean was carefully maneuvered until he was curled up on the far end of the couch, Roman leaning against the other side and Seth leaned into his side.  
  
Besides the occasional noise, Dean was forgotten about temporarily as his friends enjoyed their rare date night. Things began to change about half way through the second movie. Right as Captain America discovered the winter soldiers identity, Dean sat up and looked around.  
  
"Hey," Seth gently coaxed, causing Dean to focus on him and make an unhappy sound. He slid off the couch and ignored how they lunged at him, thinking he was falling. He twisted and shifted until he was settled between Seth's legs. His arms were thrown over Seth's legs and were resting by his hips, face buried in his crouch. Dean whined as he startled and attempted to pry him off with a laughing Roman enjoying the scene they created.  
  
"Get him off me, you asshole!"  
  
Roman, still laughing to himself, went to grab Dean and pull him off. A pained noise made them both freeze. Dean straightened his back, pulled his hands back and down to rest in his lap, aligned his knees, and pulled his face back enough to tuck it against the inside of Seth's thigh.  
  
"Dean?"

Mumbles were heard but any attempt at understanding them were gone between the alcohol and his face being pressed down.  
  
"I can't hear you." Roman gently reprimanded him.  Dean pulled his face back and looked up at them with sleepy, drunken eyes and made another distressed noise. "I just wanna feel small. I haven't feel small in a long time, please? _Please_."  
  
"I don't know what that means," Roman said sharing a look with Seth.  
  
"It's a thing. It's my thing and I need it." The mumbling trailed off and Dean nuzzled back into Seth's lap. Out of instinct, Seth started petting the man breaking down at his feet.  
"Alright," Roman hauled Dean up with massive hands under his arms, the body hanging limp as he was forced from his spot. "Time to go to bed."  
  
Seth jumped up and followed them and Roman took Dean to the guest room. He tried to lay him down but Dean kept clinging to him and trying to talk him into staying.

"No."

Dean fell back in the sheet, staring at Roman, completely silent. The large man leaned over and made sure he had Dean's complete attention. "You don't know what you're saying," he held up a hand when Dean made to protest. "You don't. We don't know what your saying. So, you're gonna go to sleep, you're not going to puke anywhere where I'll have to clean it and we'll talk about this in the morning if you still want to."  
  
Dean nodded and rolled over, passing out immediately.  
  
"What the shit."  
  
Roman straightened up and ran his hands through his hair and messaged his temples. "I'm not doing this right now."  
  
He walked out of the room and Seth took off after him. "What was that? Why did he do that? Roman!"  
  
Seth ran into a broad back when Roman paused and turned to look at him. "I want you to think about this, Seth. What do people usually do when they get on their knees?"  
  
"Beg?"  
  
"Fair enough, and I guess that’s right in a way. Dean got drunk like this one time right after that blow up where you left for awhile and it was me and him. He did something similar and said he couldn't do it by himself. Kept mumbling that he wasn't doing a good job. I finally got enough out of him to figure out that he wanted me to basically, assume ownership in a way I guess, of him, because he wasn't very good at taking care of himself. He wanted help. At least, that’s the short and simplified version of it."  
  
Seth tried to wrap his head around the new information. "So.…what does that mean?"  
  
"It means nothing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The next morning he didn't bring it up, I don’t know if he even remember that it happened. Nothing like it has happened until tonight and I doubt he's gonna bring it up sober. I did a little bit of looking into it, I guess I'm trying to help without getting involved? I think I know what he wants, so I try to give it to him without his knowing that he asked for it."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Contact, praise, a place where he feels small and safe. He seems to respond well to small orders, tight spaces or being held tightly, he enjoys not having to think. Just reacting and being told he's doing good. "  
  
Seth nodded as things began to slot into place, the fierce protectiveness that Roman displayed towards Dean, the closeness and at times, strange relationship.  "He's your. You've totally fallen into this and he has no idea."  
  
Roman had the grace to look embarrassed. "It wasn't planned. I just started to learn things as I tried to figure out what was happening and… Seth, he's just so good. I just have so much I want now and it's his fault for getting me into this shit and I can't even be upset with him."  
  
Roman sat down hard on the cough, putting his head in his hands and sighing. Seth sat down next to him and thought hard.  
  
"Show me."  
  
"What?" Roman looked up and stared.  
  
"Show me. If it means this much to you, and it tears him up this much, than I want to know. I need to know."  
  
"There's so much to this, Seth. You don't know what you're getting into. If you decide you like, it won't ever be the same. You'll always know what you're missing."  
  
"At least I won't end up drunk and trying to get my friend to dominant me."  
  
Roman watched him carefully and Seth shrugged. "That's what this is right? You never put a name to it, but I'm pretty confident. You taking on the care taking role, him wanting to be told he's good and be taken care off."  
  
"Yeah. It's… It's amazing. The relationship, the trust, it's just incredible. There's nothing like it exactly. And you start to learn things and it's such an honor that he picked me for this. He picked you too and you don't understand how much he's giving you."  
  
"Then show me. Tell me and let's see what happens."  
  
"Alright... I guess just showing you some stuff won't hurt anything."  
  
Seth smiled and thought of the man down the hall. Asleep in his sheets, craving the affection that he should never have to ask for and how he looked between his legs, begging for touch. "He'll probably sleep til noon, tell me everything you can."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was never drinking again. Tequila was the devil and his friends were absolutely horrible.

He rolled over and groaned as his vision swam. His stomach rolled dangerously and his mouth started watering.

"Oh shit." He flew out of bed and raced into the bathroom, being familiar with Roman and Seth's place the only saving grace from being sick in the corner.

He curled around the toilet and emptied his stomach, cursing Sheamus and Cesaro the whole time. After he had gone a few minutes without heaving, he managed to haul himself up and into the shower, washing the shame and disgust off his body with warm water. It was only when he was scrubbing his hair, bubbles everywhere, that he started to realize where he was. He froze. This was Roman's soap, he recognized the scent. How did he get here? When?

A knock on the door startled him and he jumped, barely catching himself from busting his ass on the floor.

"Dean? I put some extra clothes out here for you and an extra toothbrush. Roman is making coffee and lunch. It's about noon."

"Sounds great, thanks man."

Footsteps creaked down the hall and Dean made a soft noise. What did he do? Embarrassment swelled in his lower belly, making him anxious in a way that he hadn't been in a long time. In fact, the last time he remembered feeling this way was when he had gotten drunk and woken up at Roman's place several months ago.

Maybe he was just embarrassed himself? He wasn't ashamed of much, just let it roll off his back and moved on.

 _What did I do? What did I do?_ The same thought echoed through his head as he finished his shower. He lingered in the water, unconsciously tapping his collarbone, unease still twisting inside him.

What did he do?

\------------------------------------------------

Seth took a sip of his coffee and leaned back against the counter, watching Roman finish lunch. His mind was still racing, trying to take all the information he had learned and apply it to real life.

He couldn't say that he was shocked, looking back a lot of things suddenly made sense. Roman and him had always had a relaxed relationship. Their job didn't always allow for time together or the ability to have a typical relationship. Sometimes things happened with people who were close, they always gravitated back to each other though. Dean was a variable that neither one had anticipated causing as much trouble as he did. They might add a third occasionally or have something on the side, never anything permanent.

Dean had unexpectedly wormed his way in though. He had settled in their minds and hearts far beyond the normal friendship that comes from being in the ring, from bleeding together and sharing blood, sweat and everything in between. His mind went back to the man curled up at his feet last night. The way he begged for affection, the way that he practically melted each time Seth ran his fingers through his hair, a small noise each time his fingers caught on a tangled lock.

"You good?"

Seth snapped back and Roman's worried face greeted him.

"Yeah, sorry. Just trying to take everything in." Roman wrinkled his brow and went to speak but stopping as Dean walked in. His eyes softened immediately as they settled on the smaller man, Seth felt his own affection for the man bubble up in him as well.

His sweatpants were too big on Dean's thinner waist, being knotted a few times and still sitting low on his hips. The shirt belonged to Roman, hanging loose in the arms and off the shoulders. Dean was scrubbing at his hair with the towel, not noticing the other men staring.

"Thanks for the clothes. I didn't plan on staying out…" He trailed off, hoping one of them would fill the silence in, shedding light on what had happened last night.

"You're good, man."

Roman ran his hand through the wet curls, Dean's pleased blush was barely noticeable against his already flushed skin.

"You feel okay?"

"It was a rough morning." Dean admitted as he settled at the table, grabbing a piece of toast that Roman had already set out. He tried not to think about it, his anxiety having just settled down from his worry earlier. "Sorry to ruin your night. It wasn’t the plan."

"It's fine." Seth sat next down to him and Roman settled on the other side, setting plates in front of each man. "Do you remember anything?"

Roman shot a warning look at Seth, who steadily ignored it.

"Nah, it's all gone after about… the second bar we went to. I'm not even entirely sure how I got here?" He glanced up from under his lashes at Roman, subconsciously seeking out his source of comfort to help ease his concern.

"Sheamus and Cesaro dropped you off, they weren't much better off if that makes you feel any better."

Dean made a face and nibbled on his toast, hunching over. "Did anything happen after that?"

"Nope." Seth took his own piece of toast and avoided Dean's questioning gaze. "You passed right out. Roman took you to the guest room and I don't even think you flinched."

Dean sat his half eaten toast down, frowning harder and curling further into himself. His stomach rolled again, something had happened… right? Why was he upset? He stood up, ignoring Roman reaching for him and Seth watchful eyes, and went to the front door.

"'m gonna go. I need to get back." He mumbled, snagging his shoes and practically fleeing, the door not even latching behind him.

"Well shit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this turned dark quickly. Please heed the tags. This chapter focuses on forced sexual content/rape elements, abusive behavior and emotional manipulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pay attention to the tags and warnings.

_This was a bad idea. This was such a bad idea, he should just finish his drink and leave._  
  
Dean took anther drink of his beer instead, the label in shreds from him picking at it for the last hour. He had needed a drink desperately, nerves frayed and stained since earlier this morning when he fled from Roman and Seth's place. They were lying to him. Something had happen and they weren't telling him for some reason. Did they think he wouldn't catch on? He took another drink, motioning at the bartender for another. He might as well stay out, he didn't have anything else to do.  
  
"Little lamb, little lamb. Who let you wander off all on your own?" The hair on his arms and the back of his neck stood on end.  
  
"Bray. Don't you have somewhere else to be creepy? A dead animal to poke or something."

The other man sat in the chair next to him and grinned, eyes wild and hair limp. "Why, there's no where else I'd rather be. You though, now that’s a surprise. Where are your shepherds? Do they know your all _alone_?" The last word was drawn out, Bray sliding his eyes down his body.  
  
"Shut you, you creepy fucker."  
  
"Oh, trouble in paradise? Think they finally figured out that you're not too interesting? Are they all wrapped up in each other? Poor, little Dean left outside like the mutt he is while they find comfort in each other." Dean couldn't stop his flinch, the words cutting a little too close to truth.

"They can't give you want you need. This is actually a blessing, you know." Bray leaned forward, breathe blowing in Dean's face and his voice pitched low. "You need something they can't give you. I can give it to you though. You need to be broken, don’t you? Because, let's be honest, that’s what you deserve. You and I are the same, we don't belong with them, in their world. We're too violent, too bloody and wild for them." He dragged a finger over Dean's check in a poor mimic of a comforting touch.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
 Bray laughed, loud and manic, slapping Dean on his back. "You don't even know what you need, " he hissed in Dean's ear. "You let me know when they include you, when they decide you're good enough to keep around for something other than a guard dog." He grabbed Dean's beer and finished it, slamming it back down on the bar. He smirked as he turned around, unseen by anyone else, knowing he had the other man caught.  
  
"Wait.. I-What did you mean? That you know what I need?"  
  
He put a caring face on and turned to settle next to the smaller man again, closer and more confident this time. His leg brushed Dean's and he rested his hand on his knee, squeezing hard. " _I can make you feel whole._ " Bray whisper and he knew he had him.  
  
\-------------------------------------  
  
"I was hoping to play with you sometime. Get the chance to lay you out and just destroy you." Dean was lingering uncertainly in the corner of the room, hunched over and tapping his collarbone. Bray was digging through his bag, looking for something.  "There we are." He held up a small black bag, about the size of a wal-mart sack, but heavy duty and leather. "Everything I need to play with my little lamb."  
  
"I need to go," Dean cut in, deciding he made a terrible mistake following the other wrestler. He moved to leave and was shoved against the wall before he got far.  
  
"Now, now little lamb. I waited too long and you are going to be a part of this. You are mine."  
  
He threw Dean on the floor by the bed, grabbing rope from the black bag and tying Dean's wrists to the bed leg. He grabbed the other man by the jaw, fingers digging into the skin, forcing him to look at him. "Shhh," he teased, holding his finger to his lip. He grinned and took out a small pocket knife, slipping the blade under Dean's shirt. "You be still, or I'll cut you before I'm ready to see you bleed." The shirt parted easily under the blade as Dean held completely still.  
  
"I'm gonna beat your ass you _creepy_ hil- _"_

_**Smack.**_  
  
Dean head lolled to the size, the backhand dazing him momentarily. He gagged as his mouth as forced open, shreds of his shirt were pressed in until he could barely breath. "You're going to be good and quiet for me now. Do you know why?" Dean shook his head when it was clear he was expected to answer. 'Because no one cares. I could let you scream until your throat bleeds and no one would come. Not Roman. Not Seth. No one. Why would they?" Dean shook his head, that wasn’t true. They would come if he could call for them.  
  
"No, no, no. " Bray sang at him, catching his knife under Dean's belt and pulling up until it gave way for the steel. "No one cares. They don't care. They think you deserve this. Someone to put you in your place, you mouthy, little shit. Why aren't they looking for you? It's late enough for the bars to be closing, you're out all by yourself and not a single call, not even a text." He voice turned sympathetic, smiling when Dean's eyes darted to where Bray had tossed his phone earlier. As though aware of his attention, it stayed silent and mocking. Why hadn't they checked on him? He usually at least got a standard check in text.  
  
Bray grinned, sensing that Dean was faltering. "Starting to notice things? They left you once, they will again. Remember Seth? Remember how happy he was to betray you? How much harder he hit you, how many more times, compared to Roman? I'll give the big one credit, he stuck around longer than I thought he would but he eventually left too, didn’t he? Made his peace with the traitor and they climbed into bed together. Just forgetting all about you. Another tally on the list of people who decided you just weren't worth it."  
  
"I can help you. I can make you worth something." He slide the knife down Dean's jean, the fabric parting and the boxers catching as well. "You will always have a place with me. You just need some.. _practice."_  
  
Dean squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block everything out. He could wait this out. Let Bray do what he wanted and- and what? He didn't have any other clothes, his phone was probably almost dead, no one was looking for him. What was he suppose to do?

"I'm gonna make sure everyone knows your mine. Everyone will see you and know that you finally found your worth in something, just a slut, aren't you? But my slut." Dean shivered and tried to squirm away from the tongue running down his throat, catching sweat and chasing the thundering pulse. He was gasping for breathe through the makeshift gag, a small whine leaving his throat. _What was actually happening right now? Was he dreaming?_

"I made you a gift. I knew you would be mine and I wanted to make sure I had it when that happened." Dean thrashed, desperately trying to get free. This was not something he wanted to see, he needed to leave.  
  
The other man got off him, digging into the bag again. "I remember so much about you, lamb. You've always been a sucker for pain haven't you? I remember watching you when you were first starting, tangled in barbed-wire and glass, still wild and grinning. This is special for you. You won't be able to wear it all the time, people don’t understand us, but you'll come to crave it."

Dean arched his back and kicked out when he saw what the other man had. He tried to yell through the gag but nothing came out. He felt tears spill down his checks as Bray tied the makeshift collar around his throat, the barbed-wire immediately catching on soft skin and spilling blood. Dean whines, memories of old days, how lost and broken he was, came rushing back in waves. Huge hands ran down his sides, greedy for the skin exposed and for the pleasure that it desired and would soon find.  
  
Neither one heard Dean's phone on the far side of the room chime with a text message, the noise lost in manic laughter and hoarse cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bray has a barbed-wire collar for Dean, how messed up is that? And disgustingly poetic.  
> Poor Dean! I hope his boys realize something is horribly wrong soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried an approach a few days ago where the doms didn't know what they were doing, and while I think that has potential, I like this better. Everybody is kind of stumbling along and trying to make the other feel special. Clueless, caring idiots are my favorite type of idiots.
> 
> Always negotiate before playing with someone, make sure to discuss limits, expectations and always have a safe word.


End file.
